


The Tiger is not dead

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: I pirati della Malesia | The Pirates of Malaysia - Emilio Salgari
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: His beloved Pearl, so beautiful and sweet, but at the same time so temperamentally strong, to support both in such a delicate moment
Relationships: Marianna Guillonk/Sandokan
Kudos: 2





	The Tiger is not dead

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La tigre non è morta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450390) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



> Example of unconscious fanfiction, written as a homework assignment, in high school. After reading a short excerpt from "The tigers of Mompracem" (Emilio Salgari) we have been asked to write an alternative ending. Not having read the book outside of that short excerpt, I had no idea what I was doing. From this situation this totally absurd OS (?) Was born, OOC, without a meaning completely out of the real meaning of the original work. But basically, it was born from the mind of a bored fourteen-year-old girl who was only doing her homework ...  
> I recently found the notebook and it made me laugh a lot, so I wanted to share the world universe, to cheer you up a little!

The fight continued.

The Lord wanted Marianna with him again, but she did not listen to him, she was completely taken by Sandokan. She had finally found her love again. There was nothing around her ... she didn't see the fight raging.

She did not hear the roar of guns, the sound of gunfire, and the shouts of men.

Nothing at all.

Only her Sandokan, who had thrown himself into her arms, crying.

He, an indomitable tiger, who had never cried, who had never collapsed, had dissolved into a long, silent cry, sobbing softly and whispering something, which she could not understand.

She continued to hold him tightly and gently.

The fear of getting separated again was too much for both of them.

She gently caressed his face and dried his tears. She didn't want to stop that crying. After all, he needed it. Everyone needs to cry and break free every now and then!

The only thing she couldn't understand, even though she tried, was his tormented whispering. She could not grasp its meaning.

She moved closer, and put her ear to his face, trying to concentrate as much as possible, in the chaos that surrounded them. "The tiger is dead! It is dead forever!" He kept whispering nonstop, like a mantra.

She was initially shocked by those words. Then she thought about it and finally, attracting his attention, appealing to all her self-control, she looked him in the eyes and began to speak softly to him.

"The tiger hasn't gone anywhere, I assure you it's still here! Let's say, it's just ... sleeping! It will reveal itself I'm sure!"

He looked at her in amazement. Those words gave him new strength.

His beloved Pearl, so beautiful and sweet, but at the same time so temperamentally strong, to support both in such a delicate moment.

He got up wiping his tears, he felt as if he had woken up from a dream.

He then became aware of what was happening around them, that little hiding place they were in, it would not have done its function for much longer. He took her in his arms and ran away from that infernal chaos, until he reached a safe, semi-hidden place.

He let her go, and put a weapon in her hand. A rifle. Collected as they ran away. "So… you've always wanted to hold one in your hand! What better chance than this! Whatever happens, I'm sure you'll be able to defend yourself!"

He was about to run away when Marianna drew him to her for a kiss. It was a quick kiss, they would have time to exchange many more in the future, both of them were more than sure. Before he left, they exchanged a look. He gave her a smile, as beautiful as it was disturbing. Yes, he was full of joy and love, but there was also something warlike, crazy and euphoric. Marianna was not frightened, they were in the middle of a conflict, after all. He looked back, smiling "Make sure you come back, I'll be here waiting for you!"

His Pearl, so sweet and at the same time incredibly strong.

Only then did they separate, with the full knowledge, that it would only be a brief separation.

Sandokan, threw himself into the fight. He fought, but no longer like the Tiger of Malaysia, which he had been until recently, but as a new man, a man in love, who protects all costs from his love.

The fight was long, but they will win. He went back to embrace Marianna, still there, with the rifle in her hand and a proud smile.

He loved her and showed it to her for many years.

They lived together, happy for a long time.

But as she had said, years ago, the Tiger of Malaysia had only dozed off, and when it awoke, a new adventure awaited him.


End file.
